72 Hours
by Legato1
Summary: (OOC) Kenshin has 72 hours to prepare for the biggest night of his life. But who said it would be easy...


72 Hours Written by: Legato  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Shucks.  
  
This is a very OOC fic, written in script format for some unknown reason. Basically, Kenshin has 72 hours to prepare for something. XD Of course, it's not going to be easy... just read on.  
  
Scene One: Chocolate Bunnies, Lord Yamagata, and Laundry... Oh My!  
  
AUTHOR: The Kamiya Dojo...all is peaceful on this late September afternoon.  
  
KAORU: YAHIKOOOOO!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
AUTHOR: Well...I guess I take that back...I guess we should find out why Kaoru is screaming like that. It can't be anything good...  
  
//Kenshin looks up from the laundry with a grim look on his face//  
  
KENSHIN: Oro... looks like Miss Kaoru found out, that she did.  
  
YAHIKO: //peeks his head out from a bush// I couldn't help it! I was hungry!  
  
//Suddenly the tip of Kaoru's bokken slaps down on Yahiko's head, causing him to fall forward out of the bush.//  
  
YAHIKO: Oww! //bumps grows on his head//  
  
KAORU: So that's where you were hiding!  
  
KENSHIN: //nervous laugh// Ehehehehe... Miss Kaoru sure moves quickly, that she does.  
  
YAHIKO: Grr...was that really necessary ugly?  
  
KAORU: That box of chocolates was a gift to *ME* from our neighbors who got it from their trip to Yokohama! And I didn't even get a chance to try the little chocolate bunnies!! //sob//  
  
YAHIKO: The last thing you need to eat is chocolate!  
  
KAORU: What did you say?! Are you saying I'm fat?  
  
YAHIKO: I don't need to say it! Just look in a mirror!  
  
KAORU: I swear you have no respect for your assistant master! //shakes fist//  
  
YAHIKO: A growing boy needs his nutrition! I had every right to eat it! //shakes fist also//  
  
KAORU: The package didn't have your name on it Yahiko! It has mine...See! See! See! //shows the card which she reads outloud// To Kaoru!  
  
YAHIKO: Don't you know it's better to give than receive you ugly girl?  
  
KAORU: Grrr...//lightbulb// I know... why don't we ask Kenshin?  
  
YAHIKO: Good idea!  
  
KAORU: Hey, Kenshin!  
  
//Kenshin looks up innocently again from his laundry duties//  
  
KENSHIN: //small voice// Yes... Miss Kaoru?  
  
KAORU: Which one of us is right here?  
  
YAHIKO/KAORU: And you better say me or else!  
  
KENSHIN: //gulps, and begins sweating// Eheheheh..well... I really don't have an opinion... heh.  
  
KAORU: //pulls Kenshin by his ponytail// Then make up an opinion!  
  
KENSHIN: //swirly eyes// Orororororororo...  
  
//A voice interrupts their arguement//  
  
YAMAGATA: Pardon the intrusion. Err...I hope I didn't come at a bad time.  
  
//Kaoru still has a hold of Kenshin's ponytail. Yahiko has a hold of Kaoru's bokken, which he is ready to swing down on Kaoru's head. Kenshin is just in an awkward postion, while grabbing ahold of Yahiko's leg sleeve.//  
  
YAHIKO: Whoa...it's...  
  
KAORU: Lord Yamagata...  
  
YAMAGATA: I request Sir Himura's presence in private. I need to discuss something on a personal matter.  
  
//The look on Kenshin's face turns back to his more "serious self"//  
  
KENSHIN: Mmm...hmm... //nods as he begins to walk towards Yamagata...only to get pulled back by his ponytail since Kaoru still has a firm gripe on it// Oro!  
  
KAORU: Oh! Kenshin! I'm sorry! //lets go//  
  
KENSHIN: //falls flat on his face// Perhaps it's time I cut my hair that I should... *** //Kenshin and Yamagata sit in Kenshin's room across from one another//  
  
KENSHIN: //smiles// It's been quite awhile since your last visit, that it has.  
  
YAMAGATA: //nods// Work has kept me quite busy.  
  
//Before Kenshin can answer, Kaoru steps in carrying a tray//  
  
KAORU: Sorry, but I thought you might want some tea... //sets the tray down with two small cups and a teakettle in between the two//  
  
YAMAGATA: Thank you, young miss.  
  
//Kaoru looks down at Yamagata, and bows with a smile before she leaves, closing the screen behind her//  
  
YAMAGATA: //takes a cup and begins pouring for himself and Kenshin// Quite a lovely girlfriend you have there Himura.  
  
KENSHIN: //surprised look as he answers quickly// Oh, Miss Kaoru and I are only friends, that we are!  
  
YAMAGATA: //hands a cup to Kenshin, before taking a sip of his own.// Heh.how cute of you to cover the truth. //smiles// But I suppose people react differently when it comes to love... I'm surprised you haven't settled down yet Sir Himura.  
  
KENSHIN: //sour look// You wouldn't happen to be related to a certain Seijiro Hiko, would you?  
  
YAMAGATA: //blinks// No, I'm not. Why?  
  
KENSHIN: ...Erm...nevermind...  
  
YAMAGATA: Anyway, the reason I'm here today is of the most utmost importance.  
  
KENSHIN: And what might that be?  
  
//Yamagata hands Kenshin a sealed envelope//  
  
YAMAGATA: Read it. The details are inside.  
  
KENSHIN: Oh...I see... //opens the envelope and takes out a card// Kenshin Himura's presence is formally requested at the Tokyo Hall for a grand ball on the 10th year of Meiji, October 1st as our... guest of honor? Oro...  
  
YAMAGATA: Of course, you will be attending this.  
  
KENSHIN: //holds up a hand// While I appreciate the generous offer, I must decline.  
  
YAMAGATA: But Sir Himura. This has been in the planning for quite some time. Think of it as Japan paying you back for all that you've contributed to this great nation.  
  
KENSHIN: If you are referring back to my days as Battousai the Manslayer, what I did then was manslaughter. Killing people doesn't bring change that it does not. Even to this day, Kenshin Himura holds all life sacred, and will risk his own life in order to protect others. That no-killing vow is forever engraved in my mind and in my soul, as I carry the burden of those I have killed. To repent is by carrying this reverse-blade sword to save lives. //author inserts a lot more blahing// Blah blah blah blah yak yak blah blah yak blah yibber yabber yik yak blah! //author ends blahing// And that is how it is Lord Yamagata.  
  
//Kenshin looks up to see Yamagata asleep during Kenshin's little speech//  
  
YAMAGATA: //snoring// Zzzz...  
  
KENSHIN: //wide-eyed// Oro! Sir...Sir Yamagata...  
  
YAMAGATA: //blinks// Oh? Sir Himura? Sorry about that... I must have dozed off...  
  
KENSHIN: //sweatdrop and mumbles// Well isn't that obvious...  
  
YAMAGATA: Now that I got your word that you will be there, I will make the final preparations then. //stands up// Good day Sir Himura. //bows and leaves//  
  
KENSHIN: Eh?! But...didn't...I...just...say... //lowers head and thinks to himself// Oh... there's no point arguing it. If Sir Yamagata wants me to go, then I will do as he wishes. However, I will maintain a low profile, indeed I shall. It shouldn't be too bad...  
  
//Yamagata pops his head back in and says really fast//  
  
YAMAGATA: Oh, I forgot to tell you Sir Himura! It's a formal affair, so a suit and tie is requested. Also, you are going to have to give a speech. Nothing fancy, really. Just maybe about your life work and.... //pauses, scratching his head// what else am I forgetting...oh yeah! You'll need a lovely lady to escort you. After all, you get the special honor of the first dance with your date. Hm... that Kamiya lady is a fine choice indeed. Now I'm really gone! Ciao! //waves, and leaves again//  
  
KENSHIN: //face is white// Suit and tie?...a speech? ...//gulps// A dance with my date? ...Orooooo //goes swirly-eyed as he falls down on his back//  
  
End of Part One *******************************  
  
Well, shall I continue or not? Do you prefer it written in script form, or not? Flames, criticism, and money can be donated by clicking on the little button to submit a review ^______^x 


End file.
